death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Jill Valentine vs Rick Grimes (DBX)
Jill Valentine vs Rick Grimes is a DBX by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 2! Resident Evil vs The Walking Dead! They avoided becoming one of the mindless horde, but who learned the better lessons in survival along the way? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: Abandoned Shopping Mall (Neutral) Rick was desperately trying to hold his own. A Licker had fallen from the ceiling and attacked him - and he had no ''idea what the hell these things were. They seemed a lot more ferocious than Walkers. He dropped a shelf on it, pinning the creature before putting a shot between its eyes. He then kicked the door open and looked to scavenge the ammo on the desk. "What are you doing?" demanded a voice from behind him. "Tryna survive." he responded coldly, not releasing Jill's ammo. She glared at him. "Funny way of going about it." she spat at him, making a fast act and throwing a box of stationary from her side at him. The diversion forced Rick to fire a shot upwards, ripping some of the ceiling out as Jill rushed him. '''HERE WE GO!!!' She then kicked him the gut and punched him across the face, prying her ammo back from his grip while loading her gun. Rick fired at her again, but she dodged and hit behind and overturned table. Rick in turn positioned a cabinet on an angle, using it as vertical cover, firing off shots at her sporadically. Jill returned fire, but had been actually aiming for the hinges on the door behind Rick. The door fell back on him, forcing him to break position and he stumbled into the open, forcing Jill to hop the table and attack him up close. He swung with a hatchet, but Jill blocked his effort by catching his arm. She then tossed him over her shoulder and onto a table, before punching him in the ribs several times. Rick pulled a leg up, driving his knee into the forehead of his target. Jill wobbled, her legs bending as she reeled. Rick tackled her into a door, knocking a chair over and sending it across the room. She reached for her pistol, and Rick went to stop her, catching her with a pinning elbow. She then desperately went for a right hand, which Rick caught and pinned down. Now he had her on the ground. Problem was, no one had a free arm to attack with. Instead, he used head, headbutting her and dizzying her. As Jill was stunned, Rick lifted himself so he may begin to dig his knees into her ribs. But as he relieved some of his weight, Jill used her legs to push him further, before digging her heels into his stomach and then groin. Rick writhed in pain, but the sound of a pistol reloading was enough motivation to get outta there. He darted towards the door and was sure to pull it back over, blocking Jill for a moment. He then returned with a trolley being pushed toward her, which even caught a nearby zombie in its path. Jill blocked the trolley with a foot, and then killed the zombie, before Rick ran in and leapt over the cart, slamming into Jill and knocking her weapons to the floor. Rick pointed his revolver, but Jill kicked it away. She then kicked his knee out, and went to drive a boot through the back of his head, but he blocked and then scooped the second leg as well. He then twisted her over and tried to snap the legs out of position. Jill writhed in agony, screaming in pain and desperation, sighting a pipe on the floor and grabbing it. Rick noticed and broke off the hold and went to disarm her. He grabbed the pipe, and they violently fought for it. Kicks were traded amid angry pulls at the weapon, but eventually, Jill decided to let go, letting Rick's own momentum slam his head against the fire extinguisher, dazing him. He staggered before her, swinging with a wild punch, but Jill blasted him with a punch of her own, giving him a black eye. Rick fell back and Jill unhooked the fire extinguisher, hammering it down on Rick's head. Again and again and again. When she stopped, Rick's body was on the ground, with just a mere bloodied pile of flesh remaining of Rick's head. DBX Conclusion The winner is Jill Valentine! Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L DBX Category:Battle of the Genders DBX Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Video Games themed DBX Category:DBX With a returning combatant Category:Gun Fights Category:Zombie Killer themed DBX Category:Completed DBX